1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to drill bits and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for a steel tooth drill bit having enhanced tooth breakage resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, steel tooth drill bits are great tools for drilling multiple formations due to the ability of their teeth to flex when encountering hard formations. However, this ability to provide flexure can cause cracking at the base of the teeth in the weld deposit and carburized area under the iron-based hardfacing deposits. Moreover, the cracks can grow during service or can aggravate pre-existing thermal cracks from the initial manufacturing process.
The manufacturing cracks can be caused by a variety of sources, but are primarily from the thermal stresses induced during the welding process while using iron-based hardfacing materials at the base of the teeth and subsequent hardening and carburization of the cone. The hardfacing can relieve the stress in the form of a crack. The cracks can propagate directly into the base steel of the teeth and/or the cone shell. The extent of the cracking is dependent upon the thermal management of the cone during the heat-up, welding, and the cooling down of the cone. Another factor affecting the extent of the cracking is how brittle the carburized case is underneath the hardfacing deposit.
During operation, the combination of the flexing of the teeth, formations drilled, operating parameters, and the corrosive environment can cause the cracks to grow while the drill bit is in service. This crack propagation can cause the teeth to eventually break off or cause the cracks to grow into the cone shell, both of which impede performance.
It is known that nickel-based hardfacing minimizes the transport of carbon into the steel substrate and generally does not produce a carburized case in the steel underneath the hardfacing deposit. In addition, the thermal stresses in nickel-based hardfacing are not as great as in iron-based hardfacing, such that nickel-based hardfacing is less likely to have thermal cracks. Nickel-based hardfacing is also very corrosion resistant compared to iron-based hardfacing.